World event
by AzureEnding
Summary: A random occurrence a glitch sent them to this world; a fight between Sora's group and Kirito's group


**Quick A/N I kinda thought of doing this for awhile and this is as of right now just a one-shot as for Sora and his group i took what i did from my story Sudden storm and just put that into this in terms of how they act and Sora's forms...sooo i'll consider continuing this maybe haha**

**Falling…** it was something, as the keyblades chosen that you'd probably more likely than not get used to, however, this didn't feel real all of it felt…unexplainable well, until he hit the water.

"_Where, am i?"_

"A surprise world event?" it was a unanimous However Kirito was the only one to actually see the marker for the quest out in the ocean –before flying off head first he asked Yui if she knew anything on this event but, came up empty, throwing caution to the wind, along with Asuna, his sister Kelin and Lisbeth they made way toward the glowing marker. When they got close enough it was clear it was an underwater venture, so they thought

"_Do you wish to tempt – to challenge fate of light…of darkness?" _A yes or a no option appeared

Kirito looked perplexed but looked to his friends who nodded – Klein nervously before he pressed yes and a bright light engulfed them.

"_Ah, that's right, I was…fighting with…my friends and…then_"

"Where are…we? Is this really an event?" Sugu asked

"This..isn't like any event I've seen" Asuna commented

They stood on a gold and black patterned floor with stained glassed pictures one of a key, another of a sword, another guns – it was ….different

"Is…this a job change event?" Lisbeth was the one to ask

"Something like that would've been announced…and jobs are interchangeable this – look a quest marker" Kirito shouted making way first they reached the marker only to be face to face with a teenager who looked to be Kirito's age – chestnut brown hair that framed and covered some of his face and tan skin etched his features he wore a white jacket with black designs and a simple pair of ripped blue jeans.

"What is this sleeping beauty?" Klein asked

"As much as a girl he could be – if you squint I'm…not doing it" He pouted

"Well, then it looks like it's between Sugu-chan and I" Lisbeth joked

"W-what no, I-" She looked back to the teenager who slowly sat up

"Who…where am I?" The teenager asked softly

Kirito quickly got into battle stance the brunette looked to him in in a slight daze before he realized he had a weapon and shot up off the ground and summoned the Fenrir

"Who are you?!"He asked pointing his blade toward the Fairy

"My name, is Kirito and we've come to clear this event" Sora looked to him completely confused but dismissed it

"My name is Sora, and I know nothing of this event but I won't go down so easily, you're obviously some new form of shadow here to get me now that I've been split off from my team, I won't lose here!" Sora ran head first into Kirito's blade who shrugged the brunette off after a bit of a struggle

"Sugu! Concentrate of buffing and healing, Asuna, magic, Klein, Lisbeth cover me!" Kirito shouted commands and the group quickly fell into his line of commands – instead of countering one blade Sora was forced to fend off two – and a mace as well as doses of magic and every time someone took a hit they'd recover a wave of lightning came toward the brunette and instead of dogging he decided it'd be best to reflect which quickly sent the blunette scampering away into the air above

"_They can fly? Oh, this is so fair"_

Sora summoned a second blade Lionheart and changed the weaker of the trio attacking him – Lisbeth only because she clearly had a low reaction time because of the shield he surmised

Ramming his blades against her shield over and over at lightning speed eventually sent her flying backwards, before he could land a decisive blow against her Klein and Kirito made a move but met metal.

"You have any idea how long it took me to find you? You should really consider having a chip implanted dude" Sora smirked

"Maybe if you weren't so arrogant I wouldn't feel the need to go off and get myself lost, Tidus." The blonde scoffed

"Oh shut up, you need me around, admit it!" He forced off the two attackers before backpedaling into stance next to his friend

"Another? This is different – watch out everyone, another could come at any moment" Asuna shouted readying another spell

"So, you take the three of the right I'll take the three on the left" Tidus smirked

"…Why do **you** get the ones of the left?" Sora retaliated

"Because they put you in a corner, and no one puts Sora in a corner" Sora looked to the blonde

"Dude, what the hell have you been watching on tv that gave you such a line" Sora face palmed

Kirito looked to his group

"What…kind of dialogue is this…what are the event planners thinking this is terrible" Tidus looked to the raven haired fairy

"Coming from a fairy that's actually a bit insulting" Tidus steeled himself

"Cheh it matters not, let's do this!" Tidus ran ahead running in and out of the steel blades coming so close to his face and all he could do was smirk – he rammed the butt of his blade into Asuna before she could cast another spell – he quickly turned on his heel slamming his foot into Sugu's gut sending her flying.

"Asuna, Sugu!" Kirito shouted but he couldn't so much as make a move towards them – Sora pinned him down with lightning fast strikes that he could defend against only so well – Sora and Tidus together were slowly wearing them down well, they were except for the simple fact that they still were clearly outnumbered.

Sora was pinned down by three blades and Tidus was kept back by magic and forced to keep dogging

"This is obviously great exercise and everything – but we really need to end this, Sora, any bright ideas?" Tidus asked leaping over a pile of ice that was flung at him

"If I had **any** idea- oh right I keep forgetting I have mako mode" Sora leapt back as bullets flew from above

"I'll cover you, Sora!" They looked above as the graceful maiden Yuna made way down from above guns blazing

Sora shot into Valor mode with the Fenrir taking on a more wolf – like appearance Hoisting it onto his shoulders similar to Cloud strife himself next to him was Tidus a few inches to his left and behind them – Yuna with twin guns at the ready

"Ready to end this, Tidus, Yuna?" Sora questioned a cocky smirk appearing on his face

"What the hell do you think we've been doing, let's go I'm dying here!" Tidus huffed much to Sora's annoyance

Tidus rushed in first meeting blades with Klein and Sora literally flinging Kirito into the air leaving Yuna to fend off the trio of girls who – flung everything they could at her, magic which she could doge to a degree but it was a bit difficult with Lisbeth rushing her with her shield raised unable to make a dent and an able to get enough distance away from the mace weilder she was in a downhill battle

"S-Sora Tidus, help!" Sora looked back in time for Kirito's blade to ram into his side and send him off into the distance with a sick thud – Tidus only had one blade and couldn't fare well against two opponents no matter how unorthodox or quick he was and was pinned.

"Lisbeth, finish her!" Kirito shouted slamming his foot into Tidus' knee and his blade down his chest Yuna was quick to get caught by Lisbeth once Sugu joined in the close combat and was taken down to the point she could barely stand.

"Y-Yuna!" Tidus gasped out slowly standing as blood dripped down his exposed torso – his hair quickly dusted black and eyes golden

"**I won't let you harm her for another second!" **Tidus ran faster than he ever had infused with the power of chaos his blade now pitch black he ran through strikes meant to be fatal and spells meant to impair him and stopped Lisbeth in her tracks – slashing her shield in half and slamming his foot into her stomach halting her progression – however he was too late as soon as he heard the raven fairy screaming he could do nothing – he turned in time to hear Yuna squeak as his blade pierced her completely blood left her body and Tidus stood mortified.

"T-Tidus…I-" Her breath hitched in her throat as her body went limp and fell to the ground Tidus quickly latched onto her holding her close shaking her

"These Event AI really take death seriously…this seriously weirds me out" Sugu commented

"Says you, you killed that babe so easily I wanted to look at her move a bit more" Klein whined

"Do you yield?" Kirito asked simply

"Yield?" Tidus asked – mockingly

"I'm – going – to **KILL YOU**" Tidus glared at the raven fairy as black wings sprouted from his back he ascended to the sky and sent a black beam from his blade at the party of fairies

Tidus shouted in anger and this shout awoke Sora – who despite his pain and half lidded vision looked over toward the duo – Yuna laying lifeless and Tidus on a rampage his vision slowly returned and he forced himself to slowly make way to the fray on closer inspection he realized….she wasn't moving frantic he grabbed a hold of her only to realize she was void of life…cold he shook slightly before tears spilled and rage overtook him.

"You…Bastards!" Sora hissed a chilling aura filled the room Sora's eyes flared from icy blue to gold to a sickly yellow as his hair went from white to black settling on gray – wings of the same color made an appearance.

"You, killed her…you'll…PAY!" Sora laid her down quickly before pillar of light formed around him two blades circled him and two great sword like keys in his hands he was clearly enraged

"Everyone, get behind me and Klein, Sugu, Asuna, defensive spells, Lisbeth, keep back and cast support spells" Kirito ordered before rushing the duo again – Kirito grit his teeth as he locked blades with Sora – who simply stood there his glare was fixed on him.

"For you, there is no tomorrow…" Sora whispered Kirito's face grew shocked as his blade was shrugged off and time seemed to slow.

"Rganarock – BURST" Sora shouted a ball of light shot into Kirito sending him skyward seconds later Sora was on him

"This is it, goodbye fool!" the whole room began to grow dim

"Omni-" He began to slash through everyone in the room Tidus followed suit

"Slash-" They grew faster and faster and beams of light shot through Kirito's party

"Version thirteen!" they slashed through the raven fairy and a giant beam of gold light shot through them all, literally leaving them all with one hit point

"What…the hell kind of boss fight is this!" Klein shouted to the ground below him as they all laid on the ground panting

"How dare you kill Yuna you sick bastards – I'll-" He lifted his blade

"What kind of programmed boss fight is this – even most bosses parameters don't allow such an attack!" Asuna whimpered

"Boss fight…what the hell are you talking about you just **killed** our teammate" Tidus barked out

"She's over there, dead – she's not coming back again and you think this is some freakin boss fight?!" Sora shouted

"W-What" Klein asked

Looking over to the lifeless girl they defeated earlier they quickly gasped

"She…should've dematerialized after she –"

"She's real you idiot! You took her **life**!" Tidus grit his teeth

"I…I killed her?"

Sora and Tidus shared a look

"**No shit"** they both commented

"But…I…we…" A white light filled the stained glass with warning flashing over and over

A wave of light took over the room and the teens were ejected from the game

Kirito awoke to see the two from before holding the girl whom he felled and he couldn't help but look perplexed..

"This, is FAR from over!"


End file.
